


Expectations

by debtdoctor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't expect to fill Jason's shoes. But putting on that costume means respecting a legacy.</p><p>((Written as post-Jason's death.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

He takes one look at the costume hanging in the Batcave and sighs because he know he’ll never fill it out quite the way the _other_ he could.

He’ll never quite fill it out, but maybe he doesn’t need to. Maybe he’s got just enough _something_ to make it belong to him, and not the other way around.

And it starts with a trip to the circus. And maybe he slips out every so often when he’s not supposed to, because who pays a little boy any mind at all when he’s snapping pictures of every dent in every drainpipe.

Who pays him mind when he finds the best place for surveillance isn’t under the biggest pile of garbage bags in the alley, but the second smallest.

His mother teaches him red is the color of power when she puts her makeup on in the mornings, and he’s got snapshots to prove that a boy doing summersaults in red tights can change everything.

At first, he follows because they let him.  
And then it becomes a game- How Long Before They See Me This Time.

And then he does it because he knows nobody else will.

 

So he looks at the outfit hanging in the Batcave and sighs, because he’ll never fill it out the way he’s supposed to.

No, he won’t fill it out the way he’s supposed to, but he’ll make it stretch and squish until it fits him, and not the other way around.


End file.
